battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Operation Métro
Operation Métro is a multiplayer map featured in Battlefield 3 and the Battlefield 4: Second Assault expansion. |-|BF3 = Battlefield 3 Operation Métro is set in Paris, France, similar to Seine Crossing, but takes place in a park, the underground metro system, and a cafe surrounded by apartment buildings and the Paris Stock Exchange. Background The attacking platoon of the United States Marine Corps is supporting a French paratrooper force that will surprise the Russians by air-dropping behind enemy lines. Reports indicate the French Air Force is suffering heavy casualties due to a series of anti-air batteries around Chardonnay Park. With limited air support, the French are struggling to mobilize enough forces into the central districts of Paris. Heavy fighting is expected as US forces push to secure the financial district in central Paris. Russian Surface-to-Air missiles in the outskirts of the park are likely to be the first target as the US Marines attempt to gain control of the airspace ahead of the main ground assault. Conquest Like Damavand Peak, Operation Métro is a very linear map in the Conquest game mode. There are three flags in this mode. Since Conquest and Conquest 64 have the same map with no changes a lot of these strategies can apply to both. Deployments RU Deployment The Russian Deployment is in the Euronext Paris exchange building and overlooks an avenue and Cafe. The avenue also has some cover provided by destroyed cars and buses. Many stairs and a road lead to the Cafe and Ticket Hall respectively. This area is open, and a weak Russian team can easily be pushed back in to the deployment area, as the road, stock exchange, and area between them is generally well covered by the buildings surrounding the Cafe flag. US Deployment The US Deployment is at the at the entrance to the subway itself. There are two subway tunnels running parallel to each other. There are many hallways linking the tunnels together. All lanes lead to the Platform and provides enough cover to make it relatively easy to hold and defend the area. Bases A: Cafe The flag is located in the center of an open plaza, surrounded on both sides by two apartment buildings. The flag can be captured from most of these buildings. As mentioned before the US team can "spawn trap" the Russian team by setting up in the buildings and covering the generally open area between the deployment and the flag. There are also 3 hidden rooms where the doors are blocked off, you can jump into or destroy walls in order to get in. These rooms are designed to add another strategy to the game. Destruction has been added all throughout Battlefield 3, so players will have to constantly change strategy and work around building destruction. B: Ticket Hall The flag is located in the middle of a large open hallway, there are three entrances on the east, and another three from the west. Behind the flag is a set of escalators that lead straight to C. To the left is a set of stairs that lead down a level which leads you to the same long room as the escalators. The stairways are one of the biggest choke points in this map C: Platform This flag is located in a large room that lacks cover except for a few pillar, signs, and vending machines. Despite that, train cars provide a great source of cover as chokepoints. The base itself has a pathway that leads directly to the US Deployment. Rush Stage 1 Both M-COMs are in Generator sections powering Russian SAM Radar sites. Alpha is located near the bridge between the park and the defender's spawn point. Bravo is located on a playground surrounded by green panels. Both are in fairly open areas, but have small walls to take cover behind and around them. Stage 2 After the first base has been taken, an air strike is brought in to allow the U.S players to proceed to the next base. If any player is standing where the airstrike occurs, they will instantly be killed. The M-COMs are in the lower layer of the Subway Station, making them closer to each other. B is in a construction area while A is in a restroom. The area is very linear and filled with chokepoints. Subway cars and tipped over objects provide most of the cover. An area that defenders often become isolated to is the passage above A M-COM, and behind the B M-COM. Stage 3 The B M-COM is located near a locker room while A is located in a kiosk. The M-COMs are located in the second floor and there are only three paths to access the second floor. One leads to the elevators and is the farthest path from the objectives. Another one opens up to the center of the floor and is slightly closer to Alpha. The final path leads from the side to both the elevators and a narrow corridor that leads to Bravo. There is also a ticket booth between Alpha and Bravo and a kiosk behind Bravo. Stage 4 The A M-COM is located in the left building in the outside, while B is located between buses in the road overlooked by the Euronext Paris exchange. There are 3 exits to the metro; straight ahead, to the right and to the left. One is partially blocked by a bus, one has a building to one side, and another leads to the road. Once outside, there are two main paths which lead to Bravo. One is a stairway and the other is a ramp. There are also two more stairways between the two main paths. There are several buildings overlooking Bravo. Between these buildings is a square in which Alpha is at a close proximity. Squad Rush Stage 1 Stage 1 takes place in the Ticket Hall. The M-COM is placed in the same spot as the B M-COM in Stage 3 of Rush. Stage 2 Stage 2 takes place at the Cafe. The second and last M-COM is placed in the same spot as the A M-COM in Stage 4 of Rush. Deathmatch The Team Deathmatch variant takes place in the Cafe and Ticket Hall areas while the Squad Deathmatch variant takes place in the Park. In squad deathmatch, no IFV spawns. Designer Thoughts "Operation Métro is the map from E3 and the Open Beta, so some of you are familiar with it already. It is a map that perfectly illustrates that we want to take our players on a journey. Especially in Rush, you can see how Operation Métro is almost three maps within one: You start out in a lush park, then move into a bombed-out section of the subway tunnels, to finally emerge in a dense urban environment outside the Paris stock exchange. It's a map that asks you to constantly adapt your class and load out for the diverse situations you will find yourself in." Gallery Operation Metro Underground.png Operation Metro Tunnel.png Operation Metro Screenshot 3.png Operation Metro Screenshot 22.png|Escalator. Operation Metro Screenshot 15.png Operation Metro Screenshot 8.png bf3 2012-11-14 16-06-18-92.png|Operation Metro bf3 2012-11-14 15-58-18-14.png|Operation Metro File:Operation Métro Cinema Round-Trip|Tour around most part of the map. |-|BF4 = Battlefield 4 Operation Métro is a map featured in the Battlefield 4: Second Assault expansion pack. Brief glimpses of the map's subway were seen in the Battlefield 4: Premium Trailer. Background Set shortly after both the original operation in Battlefield 3's multiplayer and the nuke that was detonated in its single player campaign, the city is trying to rebuild when the war returns to the original park, metro tunnels, and Parisian streets where combat ensued during the beginning of the war. The tunnels are now slightly flooded and there are many wooden poles to hold up sections of the ceilings which could be destroyed. The elevators next to objective B are usable and could be quite a good way to ambush soldiers defending B. There are also a few corridors where the player can switch the lights on or off. Other than this, the map remains unchanged from the Battlefield 3 version. Conquest Operation Métro is a very linear map in the Conquest game mode. There are three flags in this mode. Since Conquest and Conquest Large have the same map with no changes a lot of these strategies can apply to both. Deployments RU Deployment The Russian Deployment is in the Euronext Paris exchange building and overlooks an avenue and Cafe. The avenue also has some cover provided by destroyed cars and buses. Many stairs and a road lead to the Cafe and Ticket Hall respectively. This area is open, and a weak Russian team can easily be pushed back in to the deployment area, as the road, stock exchange, and area between them is generally well covered by the buildings surrounding the Cafe flag. A large chunk of the stock exchange was destroyed in subsequent fighting, leaving the area open to cover. Debris also lines to streets in front of the exchange, allowing players to now be able to see over the small wall that encircles the deployment. enemy players can no longer vault onto the wall on the right side of the deployment. US Deployment The US Deployment is at the entrance to the subway itself. There are two subway tunnels running parallel to each other. There are many hallways linking the tunnels together. All lanes lead to the Platform and provides enough cover to make it relatively easy to hold and defend the area. The deployment largely remains unchanged as from some flooding. Bases A: Cafe The flag is located in the center of an open plaza, surrounded on both sides by two apartment buildings. The flag can be captured from most of these buildings. The result of earlier fighting as well as the nuclear explosion has decimated Paris. Debris line the streets with many buildings having holes in them as well as on going fires. Unlike in Battlefield 3, players cannot destroy building walls and subsequently crush and kill enemies with their debris. B: Ticket Hall The flag is located in the middle of a large open hallway, there are three entrances on the east, and another three from the west. Behind the flag is a set of escalators that lead straight to C. To the left is a set of stairs that lead down a level which leads you to the same long room as the escalators. The stairways are one of the biggest choke points in this map. Elevators have now become operational with numerous beams scattered throughout the room to hold up damaged ceilings. The locker room now allows players the ability to turn lights off and does not allow for the destruction of walls. C: Platform This flag is located in a large room that lacks cover except for a few pillar, signs, and vending machines. Despite that, train cars provide a great source of cover as chokepoints. The base itself has a pathway that leads directly to the US Deployment. Aside from debris and flooding, the base remains exactly the same. Rush Stage 1 Alpha is located near the bridge between the park and the defender's spawn point. Bravo is located on a playground surrounded by green panels. Both are in fairly open areas, but have small walls to take cover behind and around them. The attackers receive the only vehicles in this area, which is a PWC Stage 2 The M-COMs are in the lower layer of the Subway Station, making them closer to each other. B is in a construction area while A is in a restroom. The area is very linear and filled with chokepoints. Subway cars and tipped over objects provide most of the cover. An area that defenders often become isolated to is the passage above Alpha and behind Bravo Stage 3 The B M-COM is located near a locker room while A is located in a kiosk. The M-COMs are located in the second floor and there are only three paths to access the second floor. One leads to the elevators and is the farthest path from the objectives. Another one opens up to the center of the floor and is slightly closer to Alpha. The final path leads from the side to both the elevators and a narrow corridor that leads to Bravo. There is also a ticket booth between Alpha and Bravo and a kiosk behind Bravo. Stage 4 The A M-COM is located in the left building in the outside, while B is located between buses in the road overlooked by the Euronext Paris exchange. There are 3 exits to the metro; straight ahead, to the right and to the left. One is partially blocked by a bus, one has a building to one side, and another leads to the road. Once outside, there are two main paths which lead to Bravo. One is a stairway and the other is a ramp. There are also two more stairways between the two main paths. There are several buildings overlooking Bravo. Between these buildings is a square in which Alpha is at a close proximity. Domination Defuse Obliteration Obliteration takes place in the park area of the map. While the maps retains largely the same layout as in the Rush gametype, Jet Skis spawn in the park's pond. Deathmatch Similar to Battlefield 3 Team Deathmatch takes place in the Cafe and Ticket Hall areas while the Squad Deathmatch variant takes place in the Park. Capture The Flag Capture the Flag takes place in the same areas as Conquest. The Russian Flag is featured just before the exit to the Metro station, in front of the Cafe. The US Flag is found on the Platform in the same position of the flag in Conquest. Gallery Battlefield 4 Operation Metro Trailer Screenshot 1.png|A shot of a player firing an AK-12 in the subway. Battlefield 4 Operation Metro Trailer Screenshot 2.png|A shot of the subway's ceiling falling onto a player. BF4-Second-Assault---Flooded-Metro.jpg|U.S. Marines advancing down the flooded Metro. roof collapse.jpg|another shot of a ceiling collapse Achievements/Trophies Trivia Battlefield 3 *In the park some newspaper stands say "Battlefield 3 Rocks". There also is an "EA Post" newspaper, referring to Electronic Arts. *When a Rush game begins, AA batteries along the lake begin to fire missiles in intervals. This is most noticeable from the defender's deployment. *After the JDAM destroys the tunnel entrance, several randomly generated shouts of US troops can be heard. These are the same from Operation Guillotine. *In the third M-COM Stage there is a "runner bag" from Mirror's Edge in a blocked off area. There is also an interactive photobox next to the objective B. *Near Objective B, there is a blue sign overhead saying "Faith Connors" and "Catherine", referencing the protagonist from Mirror's Edge and her sister, Kate. *Immediately after the first set of M-COMs are destroyed, radio traffic can be heard regarding the JDAM strike on the tunnel shortly before the missile is fired. *Standing at the spot where the JDAM is supposed to blow a hole in the ground, the JDAM will kill the player. Even shortly after the explosion when the player runs into the smoke, they might still be killed. *The GPS data provided by the EOD Bot's display shows that Operation Métro corresponds to an area between the Paris Stock Exchange (Bourse du Commerce) and the Place du Louvre (east of the famous museum). However, the game map (attacking from west to east) does not correspond to the real-world map (path from north to south). *Operation Métro was the map used during the Battlefield 3 Alpha and Beta. DICE later redesigned the map for balancing purposes, with the LAV-25 being removed from the attackers' side. *A sandcastle with a Swedish and Norwegian flag on top as seen in Battlefield 1943 and Bad Company 2 can be found near the playground near M-COM Bravo in the first base of the map played in Rush. This is because the developers of Battlefield (DICE) are Swedish and the designer of Operation Metro is Norwegian. *Some of the soda cans on the map say "Dr. Petter" on the label, a reference to the real-life soda brand Dr Pepper. *The Russian deployment in conquest is the Bourse du Commerce, which also appears in the campaign. *The map features a large amount of advertising signs for in-game brands, these are most noticeable in the subway station areas and the streets near the Paris Stock Exchange building. This signs are a mock of real life clothing and accessories fashion brands like Chloé and Giorgio Armani. *The windows on the multi-story buildings near the RU deployment can be vaulted through when they are in intact despite having vertical bars in them. *In Rush, two A-10 Thunderbolts perform the JDAM delivery at the beginning of each match. *In the park section of the map, there are skid marks throughout the area, probably caused by the burning civilian car crashed into a tree (near the first set of MCOMs). Battlefield 4 *In Battlefield 4, a poster of a natural history museum for dinosaurs can be found on an outside wall of the Cafe. This is an easter egg referencing the popular idea of including dinosaurs in the game. * Another dinosaur poster can be found inside the Metro, with a map seen in the background. This is an official map of Strangereal from Ace Combat 5: The Unsung War, and names fictional locations such as Verusa and Anea. * In Conquest Small, the small side path next to B flag is blocked off, and cannot be opened. On Rush, however, the side path left of B flag is opened. Category:Maps of Battlefield 3 Category:Maps of Battlefield 4 Category:Maps of Battlefield 4: Second Assault Category:Battlefield 4: Second Assault